


I took the Sing from Your Song

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Finished, Oneshot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts, as it always does, with a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I took the Sing from Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from fadedforher at tumblr.

"I...hate you," she chokes.

It starts, as it always does, with a voice. At first he thinks the voice speaks to him; but no, the person lying in the prison cell is unconscious, must be, after the explosion. The explosion that started everything - and ended it.

Solas kneels at their side, taking their hand in his, peeling away the gauntlet first, the glove second, finger by finger, inch by inch. The hand he holds in his own is small and elegant, though calloused and many-scarred. 

And it glows with magic. His magic. Crackles with it, pulses like a living thing, a beast nesting inside her flesh.

Carefully, Solas pulls away the cowl over her face, feels the hollow space of his stomach drop down to his toes. Of course she would be beautiful. Of course.

“No,” his heart is in his throat. “You do not hate me now. But you will.”


End file.
